Hannah Rutherford
Before the YouTube channel Yogscast2 became a full time job, Hannah Rutherford (born May 25 1988) used to be Operations Manager (formerly Public Relations Assistant) at Yogscast Ltd. Her main jobs included reading and responding to fan mail, helping Lewis and Simon with video production and even starred in a number of her own Let's Play series either commentating by herself, with Lewis or Simon, or sometimes with both. Hannah has starred in a Condemned playthrough with Simon joining in for the commentary and she has filmed several mod spotlight episodes for her, Simon and Lewis to commentate over. Now, her focus is specifically on maintaining her own Youtube channel, which includes many Let's Plays, such as Batman: Arkham City, Amnesia: The Dark Descent and L.A. Noire. Summary A crucial support pillar of The Yogscast, Hannah acts as Operations Manager. Her role is to smooth the production process and ensure high standards of quality are maintained. She also stars in her own popular ‘Let’s Play’ series on the YouTube channel “yogscast2”. Work Hannah started working as the public relations assistant in July 2010 and describes her job as 'assisting in my spare time with public relations'. Her current job is working at a sanctuary for baby birds. On the YoGPoD, Simon joked that she can simply kiss an injured bird on the top of its head and it will fly away fully healed. In Shadow of Israphel, she has assumed a few roles in the early episodes, including Israphel.[citation needed] Relationship with Lewis Hannah is best known among Yognau(gh)ts alike as Lewis' girlfriend, although there seems to be some confusion sometimes over who she is dating. The original story told to the fans was that Lewis and Hannah met after Hannah sent a "smexy" photo to Lewis via email and Lewis fell in love at first sight. Simon revealed in an interview with Nordrassil radio that the couple's first date involved them booking a night in a room together and emerging twelve minutes later with Hannah looking disappointed. In reality, Hannah and Lewis met through the same World of Warcraft guild as everyone else - Ye Olde Goone Squade - and Hannah can be seen on some of the old raiding videos as a moonkin. The relationship would be perfect, however Lewis's sidekick Simon constantly makes approaches of a sexual nature towards Hannah including a plot that involved fatally injuring Lewis's father and watching the popular TV show 'My Little Pony' with Hannah whilst eating small chunks of chocolate (which Lewis was somewhat shocked to hear about during the YoGPoD this was revealed in). It was never revealed if this plot was successful or not, but we can assume that it was after Simon's comment on the 'Borange' episode of the YoGPoD where he stated that Lewis and Simon were both ill because they had both been kissing Hannah. On another occasion, Simon stated that he'd make Hannah dive into a pool of jelly if he was on the TV show '''Come Dine With Me'. '''During Minecon 2011 Lewis did introduce Hannah as his better half, so it is assumed that Hannah is really with Lewis and only has a friendly relationship with Simon in which they can make sexual jokes about/towards each other. On the 10th episode of the YogPod and Hannah's Advent Calender 2012 on day 23, Lewis stated that he was going to Hannah's family's house that year (and had gone before) for Christmas and Simon said that it was really his family as well. Some fans of the Yogscast are still waiting on Hannah's bikini pictures that they believe were promised months ago. In actual fact these were promised by Simon and Lewis without Miss Rutherford's consent, which leads Yognau(gh)ts to believe that they will never set eyes on the pictures. Hannah stated in Hannah and Nilesy play Tekkit #5 that she often has to buy Lewis's clothes saying that he has no taste in fashion, but after laughs saying that she also has no taste in fashion. In Hannah and Nilesy play Tekkit #6, Nilesy jokes that Hannah asks him on a date first after her saying he can sleep in her bed to change his respawn point, then continues to say, "but what is Lewis going to say?" This most likely means Lewis and Hannah are still in a relationship. It was also said in Halloween Spack-2-cular Part 1 that Lewis was alone in the flat he shares with Hannah because Hannah was away in Canada and that she had asked a man to clean the bathroom. Also, on Day 4 of the Livestream in December 2012, when Hannah and Lewis filled in for Martyn and Strippin, when the two of them were bantering with each other, Hannah jokingly insults Lewis and he then says to the audience "My girlfriend everybody," confirming the relationship is still alive and well. Hannah stated, in Yogcraft with Nilesy and Hannah #1, that her anniversary with Lewis is May 1st and they will have been together for three years, after joking about Lewis giving her bees in game. Current Games Playing *Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon *Minecraft with Hannah & Nilesy - sporadic *Star Trek with Nilesy *The Sims 3 *A mixture of horror games, including singleplayer Cry of Fear Trivia *Hannah has a great knowledge of Pokemon as was said in the 38th episode of the YoGPoD and she apparently knows so much about Pokemon because "She was the right age for it" as Lewis said in the same episode. *After her walkthrough of "L.A Noire" it was revealed that Hannah has a phobia of needles, due to her reaction every time she finds needles, or needle marks, particularly in the Vice cases. *She has a thing for owls. One, Mr Owl, is her constant companion. *Hannah's parents have two cats named Samwise Gamgee and Frodo Baggins that they adopted in 2011, both are overweight and are on diets. Hannah filmed them when she went home for Christmas 2012. *She has shown that she is almost as talented as Lara Croft. In one of her Saturday Specials, she attempts to test her survival skills that Lara would also use. First was maneuverability and versatility in the art of parkour, which Hannah was very slow. Second was archery, which Hannah, was surprisingly skilled at, scoring a twenty one, whereas Lara would score a thirty. Last of all was fire starting, which Hannah also found talent in (with the help of Duncan), after all these tests, she was deemed a natural when it came to survival. *She used to make the Mod Spotlight videos, with Lewis and Simon commentating on it afterwards. *She is a member of this wiki: Lomadia. *Hannah used to post cooking videos on the YouTube channel vlomadia. The videos were created to accompany her website (http://www.cookingwithhannah.com/), which no longer exists. Quotes *"...hello...?" *"flippin' 'eck" *"Oh come on George" *"He's a good boy" *"In theory..." *"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no" *"There we go.." *"It's nice, very nice" *"Oh, shit!" *"This is going to end in tears" *"Fucking hell" *"Such a scrub" *"Oh bloody hell" *"Oh...no.Why?" *"I told you, I fucking told you!" *"But I haven't got my shopping shoes on!" *"Come along, Charles, old boy!" *"Charles Lee, you absolute bastard." *"And now we're going to die, because Connor's a dick." *"Bugger!" *"I'm sorry Samuel!" *"Uhh" (whenever something unexpected or inappropriate of nature is said or done) *"This is gonna be amazing." *"Well Shittington shits." *"I like the zip wire because it gets me down" *(when playing the Walking Dead) "qqqqqqqqqqqq,e!" *(When shooting someone) "Bitch!" *"Christ on a bike!" *"This is gonna end in-no Hannah! Don't say it!" *"Oh fuck me!" *"Uh, we had an accident." *"I'm a terrible tomb raider!" *"Oh dear, it's time for a stealth mission. I might be utterly pants at it." *"bloody buggering buggers" *"It's a little bit of a cluster fuck, I will be honest." *"My brain has just exploded" *"We can do this... Bitch!" *"It's bow time. It's almost like go time... except not." *"Who's a good Lara?" *"Hell to the fucking yeah." *"He's a clever sausage." *"Who's this bitch? Oh it's me!" (in YogSims) *"Job done!" *"...worst assassin." *" Well done me." (YogSims) *"What is this shit?" *" I think I just deleted Simon from existence..." (in Yogsims) *"You're a very fat man, now fuck off." Gallery hannah23.jpg|Hannah being attacked by owls. Hannah34.jpg|Hannah when the Yogscast team went to the Diablo 3 launch event. Y2.png|Hannah's past Youtube avatar. hannah_1.jpg|Hannah's current Yogscast avatar. lomadia.png|Hannah's Minecraft skin. yogscast-hannah.png hannah_2.jpg|Hannah dressed up as an assassin for Halloween. Hannah and Duncan with Hannah new DVD.PNG|Hannah and Duncan with Hannah's new "Exotic Dancing" DVD Hannah Cartoon.jpg|Hannah as she appears in the Minecraft Christmas song Blizzcon3.jpg|At Blizzcon with Simon and Lewis. Blizzcon1.jpg|Ditto. Yog2Bck2.png|Hannah's current Youtube background. Drawing of simon, lewis and hannah.jpg|Drawing of Simon, Lewis, and Hannah. Hannah.jpg|Hannah on 2nd April 2013, from Twitter! References Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Goon Category:Hannah Rutherford